Limpieza del desván versión Inglaterra
by Narue Inverse
Summary: Limpiar el desván no era una decisión sencilla, pues corría el peligro de desenterrar ciertos recuerdos... aunque no todos tenían porqué ser malos. Punk!England x Grunge!America. Para Grosella.


Bueno, bueno, bueno... quien me iba a decir a mi que escribiría algo así xD No lo voy a negar, ha sido un reto interesante, y me alegra saber que, a quien va dedicado, **Grosella**, le ha gustado ^^ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, guapa!

**Título:** Limpieza del desván versión Inglaterra

**Palabras:** 2120

**Personajes/Pairings:** Punk!Arthur x Grunge!Alfred + SeaLat

**Advertencias:** Viaje al pasado con Iggy xD

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himayura. Esta historia es escrita sin ánimo de lucro para una buena amiga ^^

* * *

><p><strong>LIMPIEZA DEL DESVÁN VERSIÓN INGLATERRA<strong>

La puerta se abre con un fuerte chirrido, y tras tantear torpemente por la vieja pared, Arthur consigue encender la solitaria bombilla que, balanceante, da un poco de luz a aquel cuarto oscuro.

El británico entra, cerrando la puerta tras sí, en un intento de forzarse a sí mismo a no abandonar la habitación. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que entró, pero hoy, indicándole a Sealand que debía mantener su cuarto ordenado, recordó con desagrado cómo él tenía aquel lugar. ¿Y qué clase de ejemplo le estaría dando al menor si no cumplía con lo que decía?

Cuanto antes empezara, antes podría tirar todo aquello que le producía sentimientos encontrados y le evocaba momentos de los que prefería no acordarse.

Decir que aquel cuarto estaba limpio era como decir que el wine barstard no era un pervertido, pensó irónicamente Inglaterra, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se remangaba la camisa. Con un simple vistazo puso hacerse una idea de la situación: en el fondo, las cajas se apilaban una sobre otra llegando casi a tocar el techo, mientras que por el resto de la pequeña habitación había esparcidos libros, muchos libros.

Arthur negó con la cabeza, mientras se agachaba y empezaba a recogerlos. ¿Cómo se había permitido ser tan descuidado con aquellos libros tan valiosos? De ninguna manera quería perderlos, porque ahí estaban no sólo sus libros de magia, también las grandes obras de sus mejores escritores, así como un amplio repertorio de libros de cocina que en su día le sirvieron para iniciarse entre los fogones; aunque al final llegara a la conclusión, acertada según él, errónea según el resto del mundo, de que no le hacían falta.

De pronto, al pasar la mano por una cubierta, sintió una especie de descarga atravesarla. Sorprendido, más no desagradado por la sensación, dejó apartados los libros que había ido recogiendo y tomó entre sus manos el que le había provocado tan extraña sensación: un cuaderno de forro azul, ligero, sin nada en especial. Sin embargo, Arthur lo reconoció de inmediato.

— No es posible… -rió, abriéndolo con sumo cuidado- Pensaba que lo había perdido hace años.

Entre sus hojas se podían apreciar diversos acordes de guitarra y, al lado, largas composiciones que tenían más tachones que palabras en claro.

Era el cuaderno que había estado escribiendo durante su época punk.

A medida que pasaba las páginas, el inglés recordaba con nostalgia aquellos días de cruda rebeldía y desenfreno sin igual. Una época en la que, pese a haber hecho cosas de las que sin duda se avergonzaba, había disfrutado mucho. Dudaba seriamente que en la actualidad pudiera permitirse tomar de nuevo una actitud como aquella.

Algo en su mente pareció hacer "click" y, sacudiendo la cabeza, dejó el cuaderno sobre los libros amontonados. Gruñó. No debía perder el tiempo en tonterías. Arthur observó el resto de la habitación y comprobó, aliviado, que ya no quedaban libros por el suelo. Ahora debía ponerse con las cajas.

Avanzó hacia ellas y comenzó a bajarlas. Cuando todas quedaron a una altura adecuada, empezó a inspeccionarlas una tras otra. En la mayoría de ellas había trajes de distintas épocas que estaban tan maltratados que casi no merecía la pena conservarlos. Sólo decidió guardar uno de diplomático que pertenecía al reinado de Elisabeth I, el período de mayor esplendor del imperio británico.

Con sus dedos recorrió la suave tela que se mantenía indemne en el tiempo, y sus orbes esmeralda se posaron sobre las numerosas condecoraciones que el traje exhibía con orgullo, un orgullo que tiempo atrás se había reflejado también en los ojos que ahora los observaban y en su sonrisa, cuando muchas de las actuales naciones habían estado bajo su poder y otras tantas bajaban la mirada ante su simple presencia.

Lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo guardó, poniéndose después a desechar más vestimentas. Hasta que visualizó una que consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa triunfante.

— ¡Así que estabas aquí! –exclamó la nación, sosteniendo en alto sus ropajes de pirata. Aunque desgastados por todas las peleas que había mantenido mientras lo portaba, conservaban el color y el brío de antaño.

Qué de recuerdos… ya casi había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había derrotado a España y a Francia en su época de despiadado bucanero. En aquella ocasión también se había sentido temido y respetado, pero, sobre todo, se había sentido libre, navegando de un lado al otro sin ninguna clase de ataduras, sin tener en cuenta el fin o la necesidad; solamente él, su espada, la botella de ron y el viento revolviendo salvajemente su cabello rubio.

Continuó con su labor, guardando el traje de pirata, y al abrir otra caja encontró algo que le hizo escapar una risa seca. Aquello debía ser una maldita broma del destino.

— ¿Tú también? –Arthur sacó unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta negra, una chaqueta de cuero y un pañuelo de cuadros escoceses.

Desvió por unos segundos la mirada hacia su cuaderno musical, y de nuevo volvió a mirar la vestimenta con una sonrisa torcida.

— Ni hablar… -se dijo, guardando de nuevo aquella ropa.

Pero tuvo que retractarse cuando, al mover otro par de cajas, apoyada sobre la pared, encontró su guitarra eléctrica. Su querida y fiel amiga mientras vistió aquella ropa punk y escribió las canciones del cuaderno ahora marginado.

Inglaterra la tomó al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia arriba, sin perder la mueca.

— ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? –preguntó, sabiendo que nadie iba a contestar. Y siendo aquello su particular monólogo, decidió ser él quien se respondiese- Muy bien…

Con pequeñas sacudidas, le quitó al instrumento el polvo que pudiese albergar y se lo colgó. Colocó la mano izquierda arriba y con la derecha empezó a acariciar suavemente, casi con mimo, las cuerdas.

Un golpe seco, y las notas salieron como disparos de cañón. Arthur cerró los ojos, y dejó que la melodía de una de las canciones que albergaba en su memoria fluyese por el aire, extasiase su espíritu, expresase esos sentimientos que, a veces, tanto le costaba decir. Porque él no era un músico que buscase la perfección, como era el caso de Austria, y tampoco le importaba si lo que tocaba le gustaba o no a la gente, lo que único que quería era que, al interpretar aquellas duras melodías, parte de él se fuera con ellas, para sentirse por unos segundos en paz.

Las notas adquirieron más contundencia, y la música sonaba más fuerte. Pero la mente del británico volaba lejos, muy lejos de allí…

_Arthur abrió los ojos, y se vio frente a __una multitud de gente que lo había rodeado mientras asentían y sonreían, compartiendo la crudeza musical y el sentimiento de las notas que emanaban de su guitarra._

_Miró a su alrededor, y pudo ver que no era el único que tocaba en aquel ancho descampado habilitado, provisionalmente, para albergar cuantas actuaciones de punk se quisieran realizar._

_La nación s__onrió, dejándose llevar por el ambiente, y tocó con mayor fuerza la guitarra, desgarrando los gritos eufóricos de la gente a su alrededor con sus acordes._

_Si le hubieran preguntado, Arthur no hubiera sabido responder cuanto tiempo había estado así, porque sólo fue consciente de que la gente empezaba a marcharse cuando una gota traviesa resbaló sobre el puente de su nariz, obligándole a mirar hacia arriba para ver como las nubes se habían oscurecido y opacaban el azul del cielo._

_En apenas unos minutos la lluvia arreció sobre el lugar, dispersando a la mayoría de las personas que allí habían, a falta de un techo bajo el que protegerse._

_Pero para Arthur, la lluvia contra su piel era algo demasiado natural. Había sentido en tantas ocasiones su contacto, en tantos momentos de su vida, que ya ni se inmutaba. Por ello, continuó tocando, sin bajar el frenético ritmo, riendo ante la expresión de la gente que, extrañada, le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco._

_Todos acabaron por marcharse… salvo una persona._

_Arthur se detuvo, observándola con los ojos abiertos a causa de la sorpresa._

—… _¿Alfred?_

_El americano, con una media sonrisa, se acercó. La lluvia había hecho que su cabello rubio cayera pesado, enmarcando grácil su rostro. La camiseta, totalmente mojada, se fijaba a su torso, y los pantalones rasgados dejaban que el agua entrara por ellos sin compasión alguna._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el inglés, desconfiado._

— _¿Uno no puede venir a disfrutar de la música del lugar?_

— _No cuando quien lo hace es un grunge idiot. _

_Alfred no pudo más que reír, más que acostumbrado a aquellas salidas de tono del mayor._

— _Quería verte –confesó, con sinceridad._

_A Arthur le hubiera gustado fingir que no había escuchado nada, pero, por desgracia, sus oídos percibieron perfectamente aquellas palabras que le provocaban cierta agitación._

_Se habían hecho tan diferentes… Arthur no veía ya nada que los uniera salvo el idioma: diferían desde la música y la ropa hasta la comida y la bebida._

— _Yo también._

_¿Y por qué debería aquello importarle? ¿Acaso las personas debían ser iguales? ¿No podían dos personas completamente distintas quererse?_

_Durante años, sus pensamientos, sus creencias, su rencor… habían sido sus cadenas, impidiéndole ver una realidad tan sencilla como la vida misma. _

_Sin vacilar, __el inglés acortó la distancia existente entre ambos. Buscó desesperadamente sus labios, uniéndolos contra los suyos como si no hubiera otro fin en el mundo. Recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo húmedo del americano, asegurándose de que aquello era real. Sus lenguas bailaron al son de los jadeos, estrechándose en un intento de no volver a separarse._

_Ahora, la lluvia que una vez les vio separarse, contempló como se reunían._

Arthur acabó la canción, dejando que el último acorde vibrara en el aire, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Si… después de todo, aquella época no había sido tan mala.

Abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió al ver la puerta abierta de par en par y a Sealand observándole con la boca abierta. Súbitamente se ruborizó, al haber sido descubierto por el menor de sus hermanos, y una vena empezó a palpitarle fuertemente la sien.

— Tú… ¡¿quién te ha dado permiso para espiarme?

Peter tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de cuan grande fue su error. Cuando Inglaterra decía que no deseaba ser molestado, lo decía por algo, y su furia se desataba como la de cien mil titanes si no se acataba el pedido.

Pero el pequeño no pudo frenar su curiosidad cuando empezó a escuchar el sonido de la guitarra, y tampoco pudo despegar su mirada del inglés mientras tocaba, ya que jamás lo había visto así.

Al ver avanzar al adulto hacia él, Peter no tardó en salir corriendo, queriendo salvaguardar su vida ante todo.

— ¡Vuelve aquí! –gritó Arthur, saliendo tras Sealand, pero no llegó muy lejos porque tropezó con una de las cajas que aún le quedaban por ordenar. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la culpable de la aparatosa caída.

Guerra de Independencia. Estaba escrito claramente en la caja. Seguramente lo puso en su momento para que, al abrirla, no se llevara una desagradable sorpresa.

En cuanto se levantó y tomó la caja entre sus manos, tuvo algo muy claro: iría directamente a la basura. No tenía nada más que pensar.

-·´`·..·´`·-

— Y… ¿qué has hecho esta vez? –preguntó el letón, mientras le tendía a su amigo un vaso de agua.

Al abrir la puerta aquella tarde, Raivis se había encontrado a Peter jadeando y pidiéndole que, por favor, le dejara esconderse en su casa.

— Según el tonto de Inglaterra, espiarle. ¡Pero no es cierto, desu yo! –respondió, ante lo cual Letonia rió levemente, sin saber muy bien si creer o no a su compañero.

Tras beber, Sealand dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y fijó su mirada al suelo, pensativo. Aún no se borraba de su mente la expresión del inglés mientras estaba tocando: relajada, sonriente… era muy distinta a la que mostraba al resto del mundo.

— Raivis, ¿tú crees que la música puede cambiar a las personas?

La inocente cuestión sorprendió al letón, quien, sin embargo, no dudó en asentir.

— Yo creo que si. Creo que la música es… una expresión del alma, y como tal puede conseguir cosas maravillosas.

Peter sonrió ampliamente, y miró a Raivis directamente a los ojos.

—Algún día encontraré una música que haga que te veas como te veo yo –aseguró el menor- Y, por supuesto, ¡una que haga que todos me vean como la gran nación que soy, desu yo!

Sonrojado, Letonia acompañó a su amigo en sus disparatados planes de ser reconocido por todos, sin ocultar en ningún momento su pequeña sonrisa.

Porque, para Raivis, no había música que más le gustara que la voz de Sealand.

**FIN**


End file.
